


Anxiety

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Mac gets in enemy hands, they torture him for fun.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 4, which was anxiety, and the whump is stronger than I intended, so sorry. But I promise there is also comfort.

Mac is almost vibrating out of his chair. If he could, he would pace, but they have him thoroughly restrained. On the table in front of him is a gun, a loaded gun.

The man next to him, picks it up and puts it against his temple, ‘shall we see if you are lucky this time?’

Sweat is pouring off of him and Mac tries to gather his thoughts but they seem to skitter around in his skull. His heart feels like it is trying to escape his chest. He is dizzy and lightheaded and he needs to do something. But he can´t get out of the damn chair. Where is he anyway?

‘Hey kid, don´t you dare pass out of me, now, OK?’

He is slapped in the face and his fight or flight instinct kicks in, adrenaline is being dumped into his system and he struggles even more frantically. The man pulls the trigger and when Mac realizes it was a blank, he gulps in air. The stress needs a way out and tears escape. He doesn´t even realize that the restraints are being released.

‘Don’t move!’ the man hisses in his ear. Something is sprayed in his nose.

* * *

Jack leads his TAC team inside the building. Riley checked the building with a heat seeking camera and only one heat signature was found. They can only hope it is Mac. Clearing the rooms one by one they make their way over to where the heat signature is located.

‘Riley, did anything change?’

‘No, whoever it is, he is still in the same location, nothing changed, the color also didn´t change.’

When the finally reach the door, Jack calls out to Mac. He doesn´t get an answer, but he can hear shuffling. Someone is moving in the room.

‘Put your hands where I can see them. Armed federal agents, we are coming in!’

They breach the door and Jack peers in.

‘Mac? Are you in there?’

He doesn´t see Mac but whoever is in there is moving.

‘Mac? Talk to me! I’m coming in.’

Jack steps into the room and finally can see Mac. He has pressed himself into corner of the room. He is pale and his hair sticks to his head with sweat. The only color in his face is are his blood shot eyes and the red cones on his cheeks. He is visibly trembling and clearly in a state of hyperawareness.

‘Mac? It’s me Jack. You’re safe.’

‘Go away! Leave me alone!’

Mac’s voice sound terrible, he has clearly shouted himself hoarse.

‘I can´t do that kid. Come on, you are worrying me.’

Jack puts his gun back in its holster when Mac pulls a gun on him. Jack can hear the surprised reactions of the TAC team. He tunes them out, focusing on Mac in front of him.

‘Mac, can you tell me what is going on?’

‘Just leave me alone. I… I… go away!’

‘Mac, we’re here to take you home. Put down the gun.’

‘No you’re not. I just want to go. Please let me go.’

The kid has tears streaming over his face. It is cleared he is scared, he doesn´t even recognize them.

‘Mac, listen to my voice. It is really me.’

‘I can´t. I can’t.’ Mac starts murmuring.

‘What can´t you?’ Jack asks, stepping closer. He can see it in Mac’s eyes, he is going to pull the trigger, he really doesn’t recognize Jack. The moment he takes another step, Mac fires the gun, but Jack manages to deviate his arm and the shot goes wild. But in the struggle, Mac pulls the trigger again. Pain flashes through Jack when he is hit center mass in the vest, but he manages to order the TAC team to stand down. At the sight of all the agents pouring into the room, Mac puts the gun back to his temple. Jack scrambles desperately upright, biting through the pain. Mac pulls the trigger.

* * *

‘I’m telling you, this wasn´t Mac’s doing. He was drugged up to the gills.’

‘We know Jack, that is why he is committed instead of being in prison. I saw his tox screen. It is a wonder he didn´t do anything worse with the amount of anxiety inducing drugs in his system. We found tapes they made where they played Russian Roulette with him. It is a wonder his heart didn´t give out.’

‘don’t remind me. I was there, remember?’ Jack unconsciously rubs his chest that is still bruised to hell.

‘How is he?’

‘They are weaning him off all the shit the pumped into him.’

‘I want to see him. You can´t keep him away from me.’

‘We can Jack, the doctors can.’

‘Matty, the kid was scared out of his mind. When he realizes that he shot me, it will break him. And I mean when he finds out, not if. He needs to see I am OK.’

‘I will see what I can do.’

‘I am serious Matty, where is he?’

‘He has been taken to a red house.’

‘What? You got to be kidding me.’

‘He’s compromised Jack, don´t you get that? He tried to kill you. Your whole TAC team was witness to it.’

‘Just point me in the right direction.’

* * *

‘My name is agent Jack Dalton. I am here to see agent Angus Macgyver.’

Jack holds up his badge.

‘We were informed about your visit.’

‘Good, show me where he is?’

‘Follow me, please.’

Jack is asked to check in his weapon, what he expected, so he puts his gun and back-up in a locker. Next they go through several electronic locked doors. It is clear that everybody who enters here, isn´t meant to leave on their own. They seem to be walking through endless corridors until they stop in front of a door. Jack looks through the small window and can see that Mac is laying on a bed. There is a central line feeding several IV bags into him.

‘I want to go in.’

‘You will need to talk to his doctor. I am not authorized to let you in.’

‘Lead me to him.’

A woman walks up to them, ‘you must be Dalton.’

‘Guilty as charged.’

‘My name is Francesca Dubois and I am in charge of agent’s Macgyver’s care.’

‘How is he? You can tell me, check the paperwork, I’m his medical proxy.’

‘I know. As you can see Angus is sleeping right now. He is still being weaned off all the drugs and we are monitoring him closely. We expect that everything should be flushed out in the next twenty four hours. After that we can start to assess his mental state. It is too early to tell.’

‘He prefers Mac. Can I go in?’

‘Yes, I read your files, you are close, so maybe you can ground him when he wakes. I must warn you, he is not always lucid.’

‘Just le me in.’

‘He is restrained and fro his, yours and our safety, please don´t take them off.’

Jack nods, he knows they are medical restraints with locks, he won´t be able to get them off if he wanted to. One of the orderlies opens the door and Jack steps in. He walks over to the bed, noticing there is no chair.

Mac’s face is slack, tipped to the side. He looks at peace? Jack really hopes he is and that he isn´t haunted by nightmares, unable to wake up. The orderly enters with a chair which Jack accepts with a thanks. He takes his place next to his kid, his place since he failed Mac.

* * *

_An undisclosed address_

The doctor studies the couple. It is clear Dalton is being eaten by guilt. She has to get him out of that head space. She will need him in Mac’s recuperation. She has read their files. When she walks into the room, Jack looks up at her.

‘Hey Jack, I want you to come with me and have a bite to eat. Mac isn´t going to wake while we are eating. And if he does, we will be informed.’

‘I…’

‘No excuses Jack, let’s go.’

Jack knows which battles to pick, so he gets up, following the doctor. They walk to what appears the staff restaurant.

‘You can take soup, a main course and a dessert.’

Jack picks up a tray, passing the soup, taking a spaghetti and a rice pudding. He can see there is water and glasses on the table. He walks up to a table and waves to the doctor. There are some tables filled but it is clear that this is not dinner time.

‘So, this is where you eat, nice restaurant.’

‘Yeah, for a hospital, this is a pretty descend kitchen.’

Jack tastes the spaghetti and he has to say it tastes good.

‘This is good. Thank you, I…’

‘You don´t take care of yourself when Mac is involved.’

‘Touché.’

‘Look, Mac’s recovery is going to be a long haul. I’m not going to lie about it. So you need to take care of yourself.’

‘Thank you for doing this.’

‘You’re welcome.’

* * *

Mac sleeps almost until midnight before he stirs. Jack immediately leans forward.

‘Hey kid. How are you feeling?’

Mac blinks even though the lights in the room are dimmed.

‘Hey kid?’

Mac turns his head towards Jack and he starts breathing faster.

‘Mac, calm down, you’re not there anymore.’

‘You’re not real, you’re in my head. Please, I’m sorry, go away. Leave me alone. I killed you and I am sorry, I didn´t mean to, I only wanted to kill myself, never you, so please, go away, I am really sorry.’

Mac squeezes his eyes shut and is getting agitated. Jack winces at Mac’s voice, it is clear his vocal cords were hurt during his torture.

‘Mac, please look at me. Mac! Open your eyes and look at me.’

Mac slowly opens his eyes and tears slide over his face. Jack opens his shirt.

‘Mac! Look, you didn´t kill me. I was wearing a vest.’

Mac extends his hand as much as the restraints let him. Jack leans closer so Mac can touch his chest that shows a spectacular bright blue and purple bruise.

‘Be gentle, it still hurts as hell.’ Jack quips.

Mac immediately retracts his hand.

‘No sorry, bad jock, you can touch me. I’m really here.’

Mac slowly touches him and starts to cry.

‘Oh kid. Come here. You are going to be alright. I’ll take care of you.’

* * *

_Mac’s house, two months later…_

Jack watches some television while Mac is napping. They hiked this morning to get some fresh air and after lunch Mac laid down on the couch. He has been sleeping for almost three hours. Normally that would worry Jack, but doctor Dubois explained that Mac needs sleep, since lack of it can play a role in worsening the feeling of anxiety.

Mac wakes with a start, his breathing almost immediately picking up.

‘Deep breaths, remember.’

Jack can hear Mac does his best to change his breathing and get it under control.

‘ How long did I sleep?’

‘Three hours or so.’

Mac nods and gets up, walking to the kitchen.

‘Do we have milk?’

‘Sure, if there isn´t any in the fridge, check the pantry, that is where you also will find the chocolate lollipops you like.’

He can see Mac smile when he takes one.

‘Where did you find those?’ Mac holds up one of the chocolate cubes on a wooden stick.

‘I saw them in that coffee place near that Ford garage.’

Mac comes back with two mugs, hands one to Jack and stirs his own until all the chocolate is dissolved. Jack can tell Mac is holding something out.

‘What is it, Mac?’

‘If I want to be declared fit for duty, I need to…’

‘Pass some tests.’ Jack finishes.

‘Yeah…’

‘You take your time and when you are ready… I will train with you.’

‘That would be great.’

‘But for now, we need to do our meditation exercises, remember?’

‘Seriously? I thought we only took those classes to appease the doctor?’

‘No man, these exercises are a great way to practice focusing on your breathing and staying centered in the moment. I wish I had known about them for longer. Could have used them when I was a sniper. When you finish your cocoa, get your mat.

When Mac gets up, he stops.

‘Thanks Jack, for being there for me.

‘Always kid, always.’


End file.
